finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Sword (weapon)
.]] Diamond Sword is a recurring sword in the series. It is usually a high-ranked sword with high attack power, but usually carries no special abilities. It is part of he diamond equipment set. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Diamond Sword is a high-ranked weapon for Steiner, providing 42 Attack and teaching the ability Power Break. It can be bought for 4,700 gil at the Oeilvert Mogshop and Desert Palace, and Esto Gaza after the Desert Palace, and found in Oeilvert. Final Fantasy XII }} Diamond Sword is a high-ranked sword that provides 80 Attack, 5 Evade, 35 CT, and 5% Combo Rate. It requires the Swords 5 license to equip, and can be bought for 12,500 gil at Balfonheim Port, from the Bazaar from the "Warped Blade" set, and by doing the Hunt Club and Great Cockatrice Escape sidequests. In the ''Zodiac versions, it now provides 73 Attack, 5 Evade, 32 CT, 5% Combo Rate, and requires the Swords 7 license for 70 LP. It can be bought for 10,600 gil at Phon Coast and Archades, from the Bazaar for 5,650 gil after selling Bundle of Feathers x6, Maggoty Flesh x4, and Fire Magicite x6, and found at Phon Coast (Caima Hills) and Tchita Uplands (Garden of Life's Circle). It can be equipped by the Knight and Time Battlemage. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Diamond Sword is a weapon for Paladins. It can be acquired in Rhalgr's Reach by trading tokens acquired from the Savage difficulty Sigmascape raids, or dropped outright by Kefka in Sigmascape V4.0 (Savage). Final Fantasy Tactics Diamond Sword is a mid to high-ranked sword that provides 10 Attack and 10% Weapon Defense. It can be bought for 8,000 gil at an Outfitter after Orbonne Monastery during Chapter 3, poached from Treant, or found as rare treasure at Dugeura Pass. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Diamond Sword is a low-ranked greatsword that provides 32 Attack, nullifies Slow on the user, and teaches Mug to Soldiers for 300 AP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Diamond Sword is a low to mid-ranked greatsword that provides 38 Attack, immunity to Slow for the wielder, and teaches Mug Gil to Soldiers for 350 AP, Sweeping Spin to Ravagers for 250 AP, and Block! to Lanistas for 250 AP. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Gift of Stone E" set using Ziconium, a Pointed Horn and Bitter Sap. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Diamond Sword is a level 50 sword that provides +36 Attack and is 1/3rd of the "Dazzling Diamond" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 15,460 gil, Rapier, and Diamond. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Diamond Sword is a level 60 sword that provides +45 Attack and is 1/3rd of the "Dazzling Diamond" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 76,800 gil, Crystal Sword, Diamond x2, and Knight's Dream x3. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Diamond Sword provides +3 Attack and can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Diamond Sword is a Sword obtained by crafting it using 4,000 gil, x30 Farplane Souls, x25 Polymer Emulsions, x25 Sparkling Stones, x15 Gold Ores, and x10 Adamantite Lumps. It provides 70 ATK. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Diamond Sword appears as a sword within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 85 Weapon Atk, 8 Durability, -3 Speed, and -3 Consumption Rate. Gallery Diamond Sword FFIX Art.jpg|Concept art from ''Final Fantasy IX. Diamond Sword FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. DiamondSword-ffix-sword.png|In-game model from Final Fantasy IX. DiamondSword.jpg|''Final Fantasy XII. FFT Diamond Sword.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA - Diamond Sword.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Diamond sword FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFFOO Diamond Sword (IX).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Diamond Sword FFIX Icon.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFIX. FFAB Diamond Sword SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Diamond Sword SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Diamond Sword FFIX SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Diamond Sword FFXII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Diamond Sword FFIX SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Diamond Sword FFXII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. Diamond Sword ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Diamond Sword FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFBE Diamond Sword.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Diamond Sword.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Etymology Category:Swords